


Pas intéressant

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Military, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Dans le bureau du Colonel Archer, tout est toujours calme, TOUJOURS! Sauf quand Kimblee arrive pour se faire remarquer...





	Pas intéressant

**Author's Note:**

> Avant toute chose j'aimerai que vous preniez un instant pour lire cette petite remarque. C'est grâce à cette personne que mes fan-fictions ont vu le jour. Soyez sympa, visitez ce Tumblr, cela en vaut la peine. Pour ma part, je te remercie infiniment et de tout mon cœur de m'avoir soutenu et surtout inspiré. Merci.  
> https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/

C’était un lundi matin normal. Les soldats tiraient la tête et priaient pour être au plus vite à la fin de la semaine. Il n’y en avait qu’un qui était heureux en ce lundi pluvieux. Le fraîchement promu Colonel Archer. Il signait tranquillement ses documents lorsque l’Alchimiste Écarlate entra bruyamment dans son bureau.

« Cet idiot de Mustang est arrivé en retard ce matin ! Tu l’aurais vu se faire sermonner par le Général Hakuro ! C’était drôle. » Kimblee regarda Archer mais il ne répondit pas.

« Nan mais vraiment c’était drôle ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« J’ai embrassé le boulanger sur la bouche et il ne m’a pas repoussé. » 

Archer leva brusquement sa tête et fronça les sourcils. « Tu as quoi ? » 

Kimblee souriait, Frank n’aimait pas ce boulanger, non pas pour ses baguettes mais pour sa façon de se comporter avec l’Artificier fou. Dès que Kimblee venait avec lui, le boulanger ne pouvait s’empêcher de le dévorer des yeux avec envie. Evidemment Archer, assez jaloux, se retenait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Mais comme la boulangerie était proche de chez lui et de qualité, il ravalait (difficilement) sa rancœur. 

« Je plaisante Darling, mais tu ne m’écoutes jamais ! » dit-il en s’approchant du bureau. « Mais dès que je parle du boulanger, tu te manifestes… »

« Oh ça va ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cet homme ! Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. » Archer était agacé, Kimblee l’adorait comme ça. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau du Colonel et se pencha.

« Très bien n’en parlons pas, mais cela n’empêche pas que te ne m’entends jamais quand je te parle. » 

« Ai-je le droit d’être focalisé sur mon travail ? Je me moque de Mustang, même si c’est en effet bien fait pour lui, nous ne sommes plus des enfants à l’école. » La voix de Frank était aigre, et il commençait à taper du pied. S’il commençait à être irrité dès le lundi matin, la semaine allait être longue.

« Ha ! Alors tu m’avais bien entendu ! » rétorqua Kimblee presque outré. Il regarda sous le bureau et observa le pied gauche d’Archer qui se secouait frénétiquement. 

« Et tu es contrarié maintenant ? C’est plutôt moi qui devrait l’être ! Tu ne t’intéresse pas à moi. » Il releva sa tête et fît une mine boudeuse.

Archer soupira « Je m’intéresse à ce dossier en ce moment et j’ai besoin de calme. Je n’ai pas besoin d’interférences comme tes histoires juste parce que tu veux que je te remarque. »

Calme ? Interférences ? Histoires ? Kimblee lui lança un regard mauvais. Parfois Frank allait trop loin dans ses paroles. « Oh il y a une autre manière pour que tu me remarques… »

« Ne pense même pas à faire exploser quelque chose ici Zolf… » fit Archer en essayant de regarder son papier. Enfer il avait lu au moins 5 fois la même ligne ! « Sors d’ici maintenant. Tu m’empêches de travailler. »

« Ha donc maintenant je te déconcentre ? » Kimblee fronça les sourcils.

Archer regarda Kimblee droit dans les yeux avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Il soupira et prononça lentement un « oui »

« Alors là… » Kimblee se faufila sous le bureau de Frank et attrapa le genou du Colonel qui n’eût pas le temps de réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. « On va voir si tu arrives à te focaliser sur tes feuilles malgré ma présence et je doute fort que tu réussisses, et là, tu pourras dire que je t’ai réellement déconcentré. »

Archer grimaça. Même s’il entretenait une relation étroite depuis un moment avec Kimblee, il n’était jamais très rassuré de voir les mains mortelles de l’Écarlate sur ses parties. « Tu…tu fais quoi ? » Archer se maudit intérieurement pour avoir montré un signe de crainte.

Kimblee ricanait « Et bien ? On s’intéresse maintenant ? Je croyais que tu avais du travail, alors ne t’occupe pas de moi… » Il caressa doucement la jambe gauche d’Archer qui se secouait encore. « Aller calme-toi et oublie que je suis entre tes jambes… »

Archer avait un très très GROS défaut : sa fierté. Il détestait reconnaître ses torts. Il inspira et ne prêta plus attention à Kimblee, enfin il allait essayer malgré les caresses allant de son genou jusqu’à l’entre-jambe. Il prit ses papiers, et commença son travail, le visage rougissant.

Kimblee continua les caresses un moment. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il plongea sa tête brusquement contre le pantalon et y posa ses lèvres. Ce qui provoqua un sursaut de l’intéressé. « Kimblee ! » Archer recula sa chaise et le regarda. « Ne fait p… »

« De quoi je me mêle ? Tu as du travail non ? » le coupa Kimblee avec un sourire moqueur. Il tira la chaise du Colonel vers lui pour continuer son petit jeu.  
Archer tenta de se calmer et regarda sa porte, il pria intérieurement pour qu’elle soit fermée à clé. Il reprit ses feuilles et frissonna lorsqu’il sentit que Kimblee ouvrait son pantalon. Là c’est sur, il espérait de tout son cœur que la porte soit close.

Kimblee attrapa la chair molle et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. Il ronronna de plaisir lorsqu’il sentit une réaction de la part de son supérieur et poursuivit son plaisir en donnant quelques coups de langue.

Archer avait de petits spasmes aux jambes à chaque léchouilles, il ne s’y attendait jamais. Il serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas émettre de gémissements. 

Ne l’entendant pas gémir, Kimblee prit les choses autrement en mettant intégralement son sexe dans la bouche. Tentative réussie par un grognement de plaisir.

« Bon sang Kimblee… » chuchota doucement Frank qui se mordait les lèvres avec envie.

« Shhh… Travaille… » fit Kimblee en alternant masturbation et fellation.

Archer avait de plus en plus de mal à signer ses papiers, entre les coups, ses gémissements plus ou moins retenu et le stress de savoir si la porte était fermée ou non, son écriture était devenue tremblante et cela rendait un travail digne de Mustang : mal soigné et sale. Il posa son crayon et attrapa la tête de Kimblee par les cheveux. « Tu vas me rendre dingue… » 

Kimblee regarda avidement Frank, la langue posée sur son sexe « On capitule Colonel ? »

Archer admis sa défaite et laissa Kimblee faire son intéressant jusqu’au bout. Tellement intéressant qu’il en oublia la porte qui n’était finalement pas verrouillée…


End file.
